


Tengo que hacerlo.

by DesahogoWriten



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Pole Dancing, Seduction, Slow Dancing
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesahogoWriten/pseuds/DesahogoWriten
Summary: Tony se estremeció por aquella mirada, ¿En qué momento su cuerpo cambió de esa tormentosa forma? ¿Desde cuando es un pedófilo que mira a niños de esa forma morbosa? « Ya no es un niño, lo sabes. » Su mente le reclamo y este no quiso afrontar la verdad, no quiso seguir esos pensamientos pecaminosos pero era tarde porque Peter notó esa llamarada de deseo en los ojos de aquel hombre mayor que ha amado desde su adolescencia y no permitirá que se le escape de sus dedos una vez más.





	1. Pole Dance.

Tony y Peter estaban encerrados en una bóveda, los rayos de la armadura de Tony no rompe los alrededores y Peter no es útil en estos momentos.

 

— ¿Cómo es que llegamos aquí? - Tony preguntó en forma retórica.– ¡Ah, sí! ¡Por que el mocoso se metió en problemas una vez más!

 

— Perdón, señor Stark.

 

Balbuceó el chico veinteañero.

 

Hace tiempo que él es parte de los vengadores, pudo practicar lo suficiente como " _ Amigo y buen vecino El hombre araña. _ " Desde el buitre no ha tuvo muchos enemigos mayores porque él se propuso no interponerse dejando eso a los expertos y no fue hasta hace dos años cuando Steve rogers convenció a Tony de volver a hacerle la propuesta. Ah, olvidaba mencionar que ahora se llaman Los nuevos Vengadores, después de que todos firmaran los acuerdos y todo se haya vuelto legal. Peter en ese tiempo proceso la invitación como era debido aunque también pensó en algo en específico o más bien en alguien.

 

— ¡Siempre pasa lo mismo, Peter! ¡Tienes veinte, ten consciencia! – Exclamó frustrado.– ¡Sigue así y volveré a llamarte niño! ¡O peor aún Undeross!

 

Ese alguien es su compañero y ex-mentor Tony Stark, ya que después de lo del buitre no se comunicó con él directamente, no lo veía necesario mucho menos con el estúpido enamoramiento adolescente y después de dos años y teniendo dieciocho cuando le dieron la propuesta no pudo evitar volver a cuando era un inexperto héroe balbuceando mientras intentaba no hacer el ridículo dándose cuenta de un hecho innegable: Sigue enamorado del mismo cabrón.

 

— Lo lamento, señor Stark.

 

El mayor continuaría con sus represalias pero un tubo se deslizó en medio de la pequeña bóveda, luego un cartel bajo lentamente con un mensaje:

 

_ Uno de los dos tendrá que lucir, _ _   
_ _ Sin ser muy ordinario de ver, _ _   
_ _ Si es que ustedes quieren salir, _ _   
_ __ Tendrán que hacerme estremecer.

 

Algo que al inicio no captaron hasta que Tony miró el tubo y luego el mensaje, entendió la indirecta muy pero muy directa.

 

— ¿No era más fácil solo poner dentro un show en el tubo y ya? – Fastidiado el mayor se queja.– Además, ¿Qué es lo que le hace pensar que sabemos bailar en esa cosa?

 

Peter se mordió el labio inferior intentando que su ex-mentor no lo mirará, él si que sabe bailar en el tubo. ¿Recuerdan que mencione que Tony no lo miró durante no sé que cuanto tiempo? Bueno, según May tenía mucho tiempo libre y lo obligó a ir a una escuela de baile por las tardes donde le enseñaron a bailar Pole Dance como un experto, además de otros tipos de baile pero en este era el mejor.

 

— S-señor...– Tony en sus pensamientos no le hizo caso.– Señor Stark.– Habló más fuerte.

 

— ¿Qué pasó, Parker? – Exasperado y con poca paciencia contestó tajante.

 

— Y-yo... Yo se bailar pole dance.– Tony lo miró sin ningún expresión aparente.

 

Tony se perdió por un momento en sus pensamientos, ¿El niño quiere gastarle ese tipo de bromas ahora? ¿En serio?

 

— ¿Señor? - Insistió el joven.

 

— Perdón, es que por un momento pensé que me dijiste que tu sabes bailar el tubo.– Se rió negando repetidas veces.

 

Peter tragó saliva y lo miró seriamente dando a entender que en serio no bromea. Tony tembló pensando en qué momento.

 

— Yo se bailar en el tubo, Señor. Yo nos metí en esto, yo nos sacaré.

 

Tony iba a decir algo cuando una bolsa salió volando de un compartimiento intentando golpear al rostro del muchacho pero su sentido arácnido lo detuvo, debe ser una jodida broma.

 

Unas bragas de cuero y medias translúcidas ambos de color negra, una nota tenía la bolsa 'cambiate.' El muchacho se sonrojo completamente, ¿Dónde carajo se iba a cambiar?

 

— Debe darse la vuelta para cambiarme.- Balbuceo el castaño muy avergonzado.- Por favor.

 

Tony no lo pensó dos veces yendo a una esquina y quedarse con la mirada a la pared, Peter aplastó la araña en su pecho dejando su traje caer, se quito los bóxer, se puso aquellas vergonzosas bragas dejando ver la mitad de sus glúteos como cachetes saliendo de esta, tomó las medias y se las puso con cuidado para no lastimarse.

 

— Ya puede voltearse señor.

 

Peter caminó al tubo, respiro, escucho la melodía resonar y no espero realmente a que Stark volteara, espero realmente que no lo hiciera porque... ¿Qué podría agradarle de un cuerpo tan soso como el suyo? 

 

Sonrió al escuchar la tonada, era una de las primeras coreografías que su instructora le enseñó: sensual, lenta y candente. Tony quien le miraba expectante estaba teniendo un debate mental en lo correcto que era pensar lo delicioso que se miraba ese redondo trasero en esas ajustadas bragas negras seguido de esas apretujadas mayas.

 

Peter tomó el tubo entre sus manos, dio un paso y movió las caderas haciendo relucir el trasero a dirección de su ex-mentor, puso un pie detrás de sí para girar hasta volver a su lugar inicial.

 

El mayor soltó un jadeo insonoro para Peter quien se concentró en su baile, al mayor le estaba faltando el aire y se sentía sofocado por lo delgado y curvilíneo cuerpo que el joven porta.

 

El chico soltó el tubo de una mano, hizo un movimiento de tórax, cintura y trasero hacia abajo, paso su pie izquierdo hacia atrás girando de regreso estirando solo su muslo y la pantorrilla doblarla, la pierna derecha firme para no perder el equilibrio y soltó el tubo cayendo de rodillas abiertas y sentado en sus plantas de los pies.

 

Stark relamió sus labios peligrosamente, gracias a Odín que tenía la armadura puesta porque de no ser así en serio se notaría lo mucho que ese cuerpo joven lo cautiva de distintas formas: tan pálido, tan acentuado, tan sensual.

 

Peter, con sus manos se inclinó hacia enfrente e hizo sus caderas moverse como una ola, se volteo quedando con su espalda en el piso y una mano sostiene el tubo de acero mientras sus piernas hacen cruces entre ellas sin tocar este mismo hasta que con el derecho se sostuvo del tubo giró sobre este y enredó la otra pierna elevándose para así caer de pie moviendo sus caderas una vez más.

 

Luego cuando la intensidad de la música se elevó, tomó con fuerzas el tubo y con sus brazos elevando todo su cuerpo mientras este hacía giros y piruetas en el aire. Luego su pierna derecha se enredó con el tubo cuando estuvo en lo más alto de este, giro más veces hasta dejar el tubo entre su muslo y cintura prensado y poder estirar sus piernas para terminar descendiendo al piso con sus pies.

 

Una vez más la canción descendió para poder finalizar mientras Peter tomó el tubo con las dos manos en diferentes áreas del acero para estirar sus piernas y quedar el tubo tocando su entrepierna marcando el ritmo de la canción que acabó cuando el chico cayó al piso con una feroz mirada.

 

Tony se estremeció por aquella mirada, ¿En qué momento su cuerpo cambió de esa tormentosa forma? ¿Desde cuando es un pedófilo que mira a niños de esa forma morbosa? « Ya no es un niño, lo sabes. » Su mente le reclamo y este no quiso afrontar la verdad, no quiso seguir esos pensamientos pecaminosos pero era tarde porque Peter notó esa llamarada de deseo en los ojos de aquel hombre mayor que ha amado desde su adolescencia y no permitirá que se le escape de sus dedos una vez más.

 

Tony tomó el traje y se lo lanzó al niño cuando vio que la compuerta se abrió, salió escapando de esos orbes cafés una vez más, escapó cómo escapó cuando el chico era un adolescente.

 

— Cambiate, nos vemos afuera.- Peter sonrió victoriosamente.

 

— Si, Señor Stark. Lo que usted quiera.

 

Cuando el mayor soltó un bufido al irse el menor rió estrepitosamente cambiándose a su traje común.

 

Algo es claro: esto aun no acaba.


	2. Fiesta de beneficencia.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Tienes suerte que soy una persona civilizada Osborn, te lo dije, a mi no me gustan los mocosos como tú.- Lo soltó, se levantó, se acomodó el traje e irritado prosiguió.- Por cierto, niño. Dile a tu Papi que ya no lo asistiré en su proyecto porque tú me agarraste de más, con permiso.

Industrias Stark una compañía de errores por Howard y por compensaciones de parte de Tony, quien ya no quiere cometer los mismos errores que su difunto padre en ningún aspecto ni crear nuevos el mismo. Con ello tiene un serio problema andante, un precioso y sexy problema llamado Peter Parker, quien lucía muy feliz junto aquel mocoso de Osborn, claro que el mismo no lo invitó pero el mocoso ese tampoco tenía derecho de aparecerse junto a aquel niño de papi como lo es el chico ese.

  
  
Peter Parker es conocido en la universidad como el chico araña, cuando hace un trío de años el muchacho aceptó el ser un vengador tuvo que mostrar su verdadera identidad pero por lo cual debió asegurar a su tía en un lugar como la base vengadores donde ella puede ir de arriba para abajo incluso con un guardaespaldas resguardando su seguridad y una Mark por si acaso por lo cual tuvo una popularidad destellante en cuanto entró a la primer clase pero gracias al cielo había quedado con Ned en la facultad así que pudo escaparse de todas esas personas interesadas.

  
Edward tomó su quinta copa de Whisky irritado, irritado de sí mismo por envidiar que el más joven de los Osborn tiene al niño agarrado de las caderas pegando sus cuerpos de forma vulgar cosa que al parecer a Peter le gusta por que ríe como un estúpido frente a las atenciones del joven millonario, suspiró intentando visualizar a alguna mujer que pueda usar de distractor aquella noche pero al parecer su mirada siempre termina en las mismas curvas del chico, frustrado de lo mismo cuando se escuchó un estruendo en toda la sala, volteo a donde está el lugar, se encuentra un Peter con rostro rojo del coraje y a Osborn con la mejilla marcada por la mano del menor, el joven millonario agarró con fuerza las muñecas de Peter, era obvio que el muchacho tiene la fuerza para joder al niño de Papi pero no quiere hacer más escándalo de lo que ya hizo además de ser una imagen pública.    
  


Peter estaba furioso, Osborn sabe muy bien que él no se dejaría llevar por esas caricias o apretones, al inicio solo se reía nerviosamente intentando aligerar todo y poder alejarlo pero al momento que la mano del joven bajó más allá de lo debido y lo que Peter le permitió el muchacho tuvo que reaccionar pero no espero lo idiota que pudo ponerse agarrando con fuerza su brazo lastimando este, suspiro intentando no matarlo de un golpe en la cara, contuvo sus fuerzas y pegó sutilmente en la entrepierna de Harry, este cayó soltandolo; Peter se agachó a su altura y agarró los cabellos arreglados.   
  


\- Tienes suerte que soy una persona civilizada Osborn, te lo dije, a mi no me gustan los mocosos como tú.- Lo soltó, se levantó,  se acomodó el traje e irritado prosiguió.- Por cierto, niño. Dile a tu Papi que ya no lo asistiré en su proyecto porque tú me agarraste de más, con permiso.   
  


Tony estuvo a punto de intervenir pero el muchacho al parecer controlo bien las cosas, Peter miró al hombre venir hacia él, le sonrió con dulzura, a leguas se notaban los sentimientos del chico por el hombre mayor, llegó hasta su lado y lo saludo apropiadamente con un abrazo, el hombro intentó disimular el hecho de que estuvo pendiente del mocoso toda la noche, también el hecho de que estuvo apunto de meterse en la disputa.   
  


\- No sabía que estabas aquí hasta que oí tremenda cachetada.- Silbó.- Digo, ¿fue tan cabrón como para merecerla? Tronó muy bien he de decir y controlaste bien la fuerza a pesar de estar molesto.- Puso su mano sobre el hombro del joven.- Felicidades Peter.   
  


Peter sonrió con felicidad y se sonrojo un poco, acción que el mayor no pasó desapercibida y alejo su mano con sutilidad, no quería que le fuera como a Harry, el muchacho se acercó a la barra y él mayor lo siguió.

 

\- Muchas gracias, practique mucho desde lo del buitre a pesar de haberlo necesitado ha un par de meses.- La encargada del bar de la fiesta lo atendió.- Me da un Cherry Sling por favor.- La muchacha comenzó a preparar aquella bebida alcohólica.- Y sobre lo de Harry, acepte salir con él porque estaba haciendo tratos con su padre sobre un proyecto pero al final le dije al mocoso ese que le dijera a su petulante padre que me sacara de ese grupo; yo muy bien le dije a Osborn que a mi los niños no me gustan, son lo mismo siempre, quieren tener sexo, sexo y mas sexo directamente, no saben seducir, no saben el arte más importante de todos: el cortejar.   
  


\- Bueno Peter, ¿qué puedes esperar? Son niños con papeles legales, más ese niñito Osborn que todo le dan y lo pusiste en su lugar.- La muchacha le dió la bebida alcohólica de cereza y le ofreció un whisky en las rocas al millonario que ya es conocido por su gusto a este.- Ya encontrarás un muchacho de tu categoría, solo debes ser paciente.   
  


Peter bebió un sorbo de la bebida, a Stark no le pudo parecer nada más sensual que la postura erguida y derecha del muchacho tomando su bebida como todo un hombre, porque ya no es niño, es algo que no quiso aceptar pero al defenderse de esa forma lo reconoció, reconoció dignidad y pudor en los ojos de su joven ex-pupilo.   
  


\- El problema, señor Stark.- El muchacho lo miró directamente con aquella mirada feroz que demostró hace un par de meses cuando el millonario escapó.- Es que yo no quiero ningún muchacho o niño, ¿me comprende? - Relamió sus labios introduciendo más de ese sabor dulce de la cereza.   
  


Una melodía más sensual resonó la habitación, Peter sonrió, conocía esta canción, amaba esa canción, lo describe muy bien aquella canción, bebió al fondo aquella bebida que le caló en la garganta, tomó la cereza del fondo, mordió está dejando el tallo, luego lo metió a su boca y le hizo un nudo a este con la lengua, lo sacó y lo dejó en la copa dejando esta en la barra. Tony observó la copa, luego el tallo, trago saliva, el muchacho lo miró inquisitivo para luego sonreír ampliamente.   
  


\- ¿Quieres bailar? - Soltó sin pensar el mayor, a Peter le brillaron los ojos, Stark extendió su mano.   
  


\- Me encantaría, Señor Stark.- El menor tomó su mano con seguridad.   
  


Caminaron a la pista, temeroso Stark agarró al chico de entre las caderas y su cintura, el muchacho rodeo al hombre del cuello con sus delgados y pálidos brazos, primero moviendo un poco su cuerpo junto la del chico para calar su territorio pero al parecer el chico disfrutaba de bailar con él, aclaró la firmeza de su agarre y entrelazo sus piernas con las del joven arácnido pasando una mano a los huecos de su espalda baja moviendo sus caderas llevándose al chico de lado a lado, Peter estaba jadeando, le faltaba el aire y estaba hipnotizado por la mirada ámbar que le proporciona el mayor quien también está hipnotizado por la suya, pegan la frentes mientras sus cuerpos permanecen en movimiento. 

En un momento se separan y Tony hace girar al muchacho con su mano arriba luego lo pega una vez más pero la espalda del chico pega con su pecho, baja su cabeza a la hendidura entre el cuello y el hombro mientra se sigue moviendo acorde de la canción, inhala el olor y reconoce aquella colonia cara que le regaló en su cumpleaños pasado. Peter intenta recuperarse de este tipo de acercamiento, nunca se pudo acercar tanto al cuerpo del millonario, de su amor platónico de esta forma, el cosquilleo de la respiración del mayor le da aquella satisfacción intensa en el pecho.   
  


Se separaron una vez más, inclinó al chico hacia atrás deteniendolo del brazo y lo regreso bailando la lentitud del final de la canción, ambos estaban agitados, encontrando aquello que más anhelaban, que Peter sabía pero Tony no, el mayor soltó con lentitud el cuerpo del chico sonriendo un poco.   
  


\- ¿Te llevo a casa, Peter? - Era lo correcto, el adulto mayor no quería ser precipitado, después de todo el muchacho le aclaró que no quería solo un acostón con aquellas palabras claras y él no estaba dispuesto a arruinar su buenas relación con el chico por una calentura de momento.- Me imagino que Osborn no te llevará y vamos para el mismo lugar.   
  


\- Si, Señor Stark muchas gracias.   
  


El chico tomó del brazo al mayor con cariño y salieron del salón como si aquella aura y tensión sexual no existiera.   
  


Tal vez solo se aguantaran un poco más para que ambos exploten sus sentimientos de la adolescencia y sus sentimientos encontrados.

 

Solo un poco más.


	3. Celos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Quiero que en semanas de exámenes me dejan libre y además me ayuden a especializarme en Nanotecnología.- Sabe que está siendo egoísta pero verla de esa forma tan descarada insinuándose al hombre que quiere como suyo.- Otra cosa, no quiero mujeres rondando, sabemos como Anthony tiene un mal récord con ellas, incluyéndose señorita Potts.

Pepper Potts. ¿Qué podemos decir de esa hermosa mujer? Bueno empezando porque es calculadora, estricta, terca, enojona y ex prometida de Tony, con eso el muchacho de cabellos castaños encuentra a esa mujer que es amable con él como una enemiga; Peter muerde su pulgar con insistencia desde que el millonario y la castaña no salen de esa oficina, le llamaron a entrar por unos asuntos pero el tan solo hecho de saber que están adentro pudiendo estar besándose o hacer algo más impropio del lugar lo pone de nervios.  Sin tocar entro pues de seguro lo estaban esperando.

 

Dentro de la oficina Pepper esta cansada de lo poco que le presta atención el mayor, simplemente la cabeza de Tony no le da más que pensar en aquellas curvas desplazarse por el tubo de forma sensual y elegante, de como el cuerpo del muchacho encaja perfectamente en el suyo al bailar y como su olor le estremece el cuerpo perfectamente. Pepper harta toma las mejillas del millonario y lo besa pero al instante que Tony se da cuenta la aleja abruptamente.

 

— Pepper no...- Demasiado tarde, Peter lo había visto y ahora solo quedaba hacerse de la vista gorda tragando saliva.-  Peter te estábamos esperando.

 

La punzada en el pecho llego sin poder evitarlo, ver eso después de un tiempo le lastimaba crudamente, paso saliva intentando no parecer consternado o muy obvio.

 

— Que bien me esperan.- intento sonar ligero y bromista aunque no sabe si lo logró.- Anthony, Virginia, ¿Para qué me necesitan hoy? - Se sentó en el asiento enfrente del escritorio de Stark con los brazos cruzados y apretó sus nudillos. 

 

 — Oh bueno, Tony esta trabajando en un proyecto entonces él y yo queremos que ayudes en este.

 

Puso su mano sobre el hombro del hombre mayor apretando levemente, esto incómodo al millonario. El muchacho miró la mano delicada de mujer como si quisiera cortarla o arrancarla, el chico se mordió la mejilla por dentro respirando con lentitud intentando calmarse.

 

— Tendré que ver el contrato, los términos, lo que haré, los materiales que utilizare, no es necesario enseñarme el proyecto ya se que es algo que solo ven la CEO, el presidente y el ingeniero.- Dijo con una voz tan fría que sobresalto a Tony, el mayor miro las intenciones de Pepper cuando se movió atrás de su silla y puso su otra mano en el otro hombro haciendo presión.

 

— Por supuesto.- Termino por decir Potts cambiando de lugar para estirarse frente al ingeniero de forma tan obvia que Peter se dio cuenta indignado.- Aquí tienes.

 

Extendió la Tablet y Peter intento concentrarse, miro cada protocolo, leyó con impaciente cada punto y sección, le daban bastantes ventajas y prestamos además que su sueldo es muy bien pagado y es flexible con su universidad.

 

— Quiero que en semanas de exámenes me dejan libre y además me ayuden a especializarme en Nanotecnología.- Sabe que está siendo egoísta pero verla de esa forma tan descarada insinuándose al hombre que quiere como suyo.- Otra cosa, no quiero mujeres rondando, sabemos como Anthony tiene un mal récord con ellas, incluyéndose señorita Potts.

 

Pepper se enderezó un poco molesta, Tony en ningún momento prestó atención a lo que Pepper le estaba seduciendo, en realidad siente que Peter le seduce con ese rostro molesto, las piernas abiertas haciendo relucir sus caderas, sus anchos hombros son más marcados cuando los cruza. Pepper intento poner una mano sobre el hombro del hombre una vez más pero este la evadió demasiado obvio eso hizo que Peter sintiera satisfacción ya que la mujer se descoloca.

 

— Esta bien, solo fírmalos, manden los papeleos con Beatriz.- Se refiere a su Secretaría.- Nos vemos.

 

Pepper huye del lugar resonando sus tacones por la habitación, Peter llevo su mirada a la de color ámbar fulminando muy insistente. Tony le sonríe pero el muchacho se limita a soltar un bufido, luego Tony lo hace.

 

— Debes decirle, sino te interesa.- Balbuceo Peter.

 

— ¿Perdón? - Dijo confundido el mayor.

 

Peter frunció los labios, «Tan solo dime que no la quieres, dime que ese beso no significo nada. » Pensó el muchacho. Bajo la mirada un poco y luego la volvió a subir con esa llama en sus ojos que Tony jamás vio, esos celos encarnados en el corazón del pequeño.

 

— Debes decirle sino la quieres.- Habló firmemente.

 

Tony supo entonces que pasaba, el menor esta celoso de su ex, se puso de pie, rodeo el escritorio y se sentó en la silla al lado de donde el chico estaba, intento tomar un mechón de su cabello pero el chico se aparto al igual que su mirada.

 

— Pepper sabe muy bien que no me interesa, en cuanto me beso la separe, ni siquiera la mire o estuve pendiente de sus acciones.- Peter lo miró una vez más a los ojos.- Vamos chico, no pensarás que yo se lo pedí o me le insinué, ¿o si?

 

— A mi qué, no soy nada suyo para poder tener opinión o voto.- La ternura en los ojos del mayor hizo que Peter temblara, las palabras que dice pueden sonar duras pero se estaba desarmando.- Además, una vez ya estuvieron por casarse, pueden volver a hacerlo.

 

Tony negó, ahora si pudo tomar el mechón y colocárselo hacia atrás con ternura, le tomo la mejilla y sonrió.

 

— Peter, créeme que ahora el que me interesas eres tu. El día en que quedamos encerrados mi mente cambio la imagen de un niño a un adulto, luego como te defendiste con Osborn manteniendo tu posición me hizo ver que en serio maduraste, luego las veces que nos hemos visto, convivido, me hicieron en no dejar de verte nunca.

 

Peter se sonrojo tremendamente, intento decir algo pero los labios fueron capturados por el millonario, Peter jadeo de la impresión pero siguió aquella mano que lo apresaba de la cintura, no muy arriba, ni muy abajo, respetando en cada momento. La intensidad subió cuando la lengua del mayor se entrelazo con la suya, Peter tomó la nuca del millonario pegándose a él, hubo un momento que a pesar de respirar por la nariz el oxigeno no fue suficiente y se separaron.

 

— Créeme, no querré verla a ella cuando te tenía frente de mi con un lindo puchero y sentado como todo un hombre.- Le beso una vez más.- Me encantas.- Le beso con más intensidad que antes.

 

La puerta se abrió.- Me falto decirles qu...- Tony se separo un poco y miro a la pelirroja.- ...- Peter rodeo al mayor del cuello e intento besarlo de nuevo, Tony le sonrió y le beso ferozmente sin importarle la presencia de su ex quien salía hecha furia.

 

— Que niño tan celoso y posesivo eres.- Hablo gravemente.- Me encanta.

 

— Te quiero.- Dijo el muchacho besando aun más al mayor.- Te quiero tanto.

 

— Yo también Peter.

 

Tony supo mantener alejada a una mujer correctamente después de tanto tiempo.

 

Todo por tener a esos labios rosados y esas manos jóvenes tomarle con fuerza.

 

Todo por Peter.


	4. May.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May Parker en ese momento entra en ese momento en su bata para dormir de seda guinda, una blusa de tirantes blanca, un pantalón para dormir negro y unas pantuflas rosadas, los mira y sonríe.

Después de que Pepper observó aquel beso un rumor recorrió primero por toda la compañía luego por el vecindario y al final todo explotó en una gran bomba de tiempo con los periódicos furiosos, junto a miles de personas diciendo a Tony Stark pedófilo, pederasta, aprovechado y cuanta más cosa, créanme  _ mucha _ más.

 

Los labios de Peter estaban resecos, la culpa le carcome el alma, su identidad aún no es revelada pero May lo mira como si ya supiera que es él de quién hablan. ¿A quién engaña? Por supuesto que lo sabe, Anthony le prometió que arreglaría las cosas pero por ahora guardarán distancias, Peter no se molesto o se sintió mal en lo absoluto porque después de todo ambos son figuras públicas.

 

El muchacho bajo las escaleras del complejo a la cocina, portaba unos pantalones para dormir, unas pantuflas, su cabello esta desarreglado y su abdomen esta descubierto. Anthony estaba en la cocina hablando por teléfono, al parecer eran las únicas dos personas en despertar, hace tiempo que no hablaban y al parecer esa vez tampoco lo harían o eso pensó Peter.

 

El muchacho buscó algo en el refrigerador, estaba casi lleno para hacer o comer lo que quisieran y se limitó a hacer solo unos empanedados y jugo de naranja, me sentó frente al mayor, lo miró fijamente y mordió su comida.

 

— Si Sasha, necesito esa rueda de prensa para hoy a las doce de la tarde, necesito arreglar este rumor problemático cariño, si, no importa que vayan periódicos poco importantes. Gracias te debo una, y por favor que Pepper no se enteré de esto, si, adiós.- Colgó y dio un largo suspiro cansado.- Hola Peter, ¿Qué tal amaneciste.

 

El chico trituro la comida con sus dientes rápidamente y se paso esto con el jugo, sonrió levemente observando al hombre apuesto con ese par de bolsas debajo de sus preciosos ojos ámbar.

 

— Muy bien Señor Stark, al parecer madrugo, ¿Se debe a... usted sabe? - Hablo tímidamente.

 

De alguna forma Peter se siente culpable, algo que Tony no se percató pero aun así no lo culpa de nada, todo se debe a la mujer pelirroja que extendió aquel chisme.

 

— Bueno, si, hoy por fin podré hacer esa rueda de prensa después de arreglar las cosas con los inversionistas y la ONU porque al parecer piensan que en serio la persona a la que besé fue a un menor de edad.- Suspiro en un quejido amargo tallandose la cara con las manos.- No se que diré en la prensa, supongo que no quieres ser expuesto de esta forma y te mantendré en el anonimato después de todo aun eres un retoño.- Sonríe tomando la mano del muchacho entre la suya.- Mi retoño.

 

Un sonrojo se manifestó en el rostro del hombre araña, mordió su labio intentando no sonreír como estúpido pero eso lo hizo ver dulce y sexy ante los ojos del mayor, algo que a su parecer ya era aunque intensificó el sentimiento.

 

— Yo... no es necesario el anonimato sabe... no es como si yo estuviera haciendo algo indebido, soy legal ante toda ley de los Estados Unidos.- Peter apretó el agarre.- Aunque... si es posible, ¿podemos decirle primero a mi tía?

 

Tony sonrió dulcemente, se puso de pie posandose a un lado del muchacho y besa la coronilla de este abrazandole.

 

— Claro, lo que tu quieras mi Príncipe.- Peter se sonrojo con más intensidad que la anterior.- Todo sea porque te quedes a mi lado.

 

May Parker en ese momento entra en ese momento en su bata para dormir de seda guinda, una blusa de tirantes blanca, un pantalón para dormir negro y unas pantuflas rosadas, los mira y sonríe.

 

— Buenos días Peter, buenos días  Anthony.- Miró el par de empanedados de Peter y tomo uno robándolo.- ¿Te importaría hacerme un par de estos, cariño? Estoy hambrienta y me gusta como los haces tú.

 

Peter asintió separándose nerviosamente de Tony, May se sentó en el asiento al costado de donde Peter estaba sentado, la mujer masticaba y masticaba el empanedado.

 

— Señora Parker, se ve radiante hoy día.- Peter estaba haciendo los empanedados rápidamente, estaba muy nervioso, May quería reirse de.su sobrino pero no lo haría, aún no.- Sé que es muy temprano aun pero quisiera hablarle sobre un tema delicado que incluye a su sobrino y a mi.

 

May no pudo más y se carcajeo un poco.

 

— Oh Anthony es la primera vez que te veo tan nervioso. Vamos querido, como si yo no lo supiera, son tan obvios.- Peter no podía respirar y termino el trío de empanedados, dos para May y otro para él reponiendo el robado por su tía.- Además después de todos esos chismes Peter aparentaba que en cualquier momento se desmayaría de la preocupación, se que son Pareja.

 

¿Pareja? Bueno es algo obvio que lo piense pero ambos se percataron que jamás estuvo 'la pregunta' de por medio, ambos asintieron aun nerviosos.

 

— Pero mi duda aquí es... ¿Van empezando o salían desde que Peter empezó a conocerlo? Y, ¿Ustedes ya han intimado? Digo, para saber si este niño se esta cuidando. - Tony abrió los ojos grande y Peter no podría estar más rojo.

 

— ¡MAY! - Explotó el menor.

 

— Claro que no, yo respeto a Peter desde que era un niño de dieciséis, apenas empezamos a salir hace un par de semanas.- Mentira blanca aún no se lo preguntaba.- Además podría jurar que su sobrino aún conserva bien es Virgo, he visto como se defiende de muchachos que se sobrepasan en varias ocasiones.

 

May ríe, al menos puede estar tranquila de algo, Tony nunca le obligaría a hacer algo que no quiera Peter, le respeta, un hombre que conoció de a poco en este par de años, este hombre es atento con ella y Peter, este hombre jamás lastimaría a su niño, este hombre es tierno con su niño, este hombre atesora y valora a su niño y ella es feliz con ello.

 

— Te doy mi bendición Anthony, no tienes ni siquiera porque pedirla.- May sonríe posando una mano en el hombro varonil, beso la mejilla y frente de Peter, tomó el par de empanedados y se sirvió jugo.- Ahora si me disculpan iré a ver Netflix en mi habitación, los veo luego en la transmisión de la rueda de prensa.

 

Salió de la cocina y Peter sonrió al mayor, el mayor tomó al muchacho de la cintura y lo beso hambriento de este, Peter torpemente siguió el intenso beso, cuando se separaron Peter estaba agitado.

 

— Eres tan perfecto, Peter.

 

Peter una vez más se sonrojo.


End file.
